


Puberty

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow says he's a grown up man now. Raven is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> In which my creativity is gone but I'm forcing myself to write things until she comes back

Raven was reading in her bed, enjoyed the peaceful silence; Taiyang was somewhere, probably in the gym. Summer was… doing whatever she does and Qrow was in the bathroom for the last thirty minutes. Raven stares the locked door and starts to wonder what in the world he was doing that were taking so long. But then again, he was a teenager boy after all, she get chills on her spine and turn her attention back to her book.  At least everything was quiet.

Until a certain Qrow kicks the door open, making his sister jump, startled;

“Raven, Holy Fuck!” He screams suddenly, stopping in the middle of the room and staring at her in the eyes.  “Check this out” He open his shirt and looks at her again, smilling. The peaceful silence felt really uncomfortable now that Raven was staring at her brother’s pale chest, he really needs a tan, she thought.

“What am I supposed to see?” She asks.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He comes closer and Raven narrow her eyes, and suddenly wanted to laugh when she noticed what he was trying to show her.

One single strand of hair on his chest.

“I’m a grown up man now. You must respect me” He says, proud of himself.

“Your voice still cracks” She point out.

“Details”

She only sighs.


End file.
